The present invention relates generally to processing information, and more particularly without limitation to systems and methods for encoding data sets.
Typical data processing involves receiving a data stream and processing the data stream to recover the originally provided data. In such systems, data is generally encoded prior to transmission and decoded upon reception. The encoding may include modulation where long runs of ‘1s’ or ‘0s’ that potentially undermine one or more elements of the data transfer and decoding processes are prevented. However, as codewords continue to increase in length, traditional approaches to limiting run length become impractical or even impossible.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.